1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercising device which is to supply resistance to the user through the use of a stretchable elastic cord and more particularly to an exercising device which is to be readily portable and connectable with a door when it is used.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Elastic cords have long been known to be usable in conjunction with exercise devices of various types. The elastic cord is to be connected at one end to a fixed object and then at the opposite end to one or more handles. The handles are to be grasped by the user and pulled, stretching the cord. This pulling action creates resistance and, by the user overcoming this resistance, strengthening exercises within a person""s arms and legs can be obtained. Exercising by a human is desirable to achieve a standard of physical fitness or to recuperate from an illness or injury.
There are available numerous exercise facilities where humans can go to achieve the desired exercise. There are a substantial number of different types of machines that are available to the user in these exercise facilities. However, not always is a user able to take the time to go to the exercise facility. A busy person may only have available a limited amount of time, and if that person could use an exercising piece of equipment that would be able to duplicate many of the functions of the machines within the exercising facility within his or her own home, such an exercising device would be most desirable. Also, people frequently travel. It would be desirable to construct an exercising device that is light in weight, small in size, and readily portable that can be carried in the baggage of the user when the user is traveling, with this exercise device to then be used within one""s hotel or motel room.
One of the advantages of the present invention is to construct a lightweight exercise device which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost and thereby sold to the ultimate consumer at a low cost.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an exercising device which is readily portable and can be carried with the user when travelling and is usable within places of temporary accommodation.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct an exercising device which is connectable with a door which is always available within any home or building.
The exercising device of the present invention utilizes an elongated elastic cord with a handle assembly being mounted at each end of the cord. Attached to the approximate midpoint of the cord is a loop strap. This loop strap is to be conducted through a doorjamb with the loop then being mounted about a doorknob that is mounted on the door. Once the loop strap is mounted on the doorknob, the door is then closed with the loop strap being bound between the door and the jamb. The user is to then use the exercising device by grabbing of the handle assemblies and stretching of the elastic cord by applying a force in a direction away from the door.